The Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) will enhance translation of research findings of studies of environmental factors in disease causation. The overall objectives will be accomplished through 1) expert consultation services in medicine, epidemiology, statistics, exposure assessment, 2) cohorts with environmental exposure data and biorepositories, 3) informatics tools and Forth and Back clinical research conferences, seminars and workshops that will mesh information from various disciplines for translation to the bedside and public health. Through providing these services and access to technologies, this IHSFC will build capacity for research that integrates basic science with clinical research and public health. The goal of the Core is to accelerate the transfer of basic biomedical knowledge from the laboratory to clinical applications in prevention, early detection, new treatments and, ultimately, to prolong and enhance life. The IHSFC will capitalize on the potential for synergy with other CEG components such as the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC), Career Development Program (CDP), the Integrated Technologies Support Core (ITSC), Bioinformatics Core and the Pilot Projects Program (PPP).